Sora
Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. He is a resident of the Destiny Islands, where he spends his days alongside his two best friends, Riku and Kairi. They, like him, yearn to see other worlds. After the Destiny Islands are consumed by the darkness, Sora is sent on a journey to many worlds scattered throughout the Realm of Light. He befriends Donald and Goofy on his search for Riku and Kairi, and he uses his newly-acquired weapon, the Keyblade, to dispatch Heartless, the same dark creatures that destroyed his home world. Sora is four years old during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen during Kingdom Hearts through Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II through Kingdom Hearts III. He is also the original persona of Roxas and his own Heartless, as well as the carrier of the hearts of Ventus and Vanitas. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' A cheerful, energetic little boy. He and his friend Riku always play together out on the island. ''Kingdom Hearts'' First Entry A spirited youth. He was cast into an unknown world when a swarm of Heartless raided his island. He battles the Heartless with a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade as he searches for his friends Kairi and Riku. Second Entry The one who fights the Heartless. Upon reclaiming the Keyblade from his rival, Riku, Sora sacrificed his heart to free Kairi and became a Heartless. Kairi's deep feelings for Sora restored him. Now he must confront Ansem, the seeker of darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora's Story A bright and spirited boy chosen by the Keyblade to battle the Heartless. It was Sora who defeated Ansem, ending his plan to shroud the world in darkness. However, Sora continued his journey, seeking the friends he lost during the struggle. Reverse/Rebirth Riku's childhood friend, and the hero of light chosen by the Keyblade to stand against the darkness. Riku fought Sora while bridled by darkness, but their friendship proved stronger, and they ultimately worked together to close the door to darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First Entry A boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon. Not long ago, Sora journeyed with Donald and Goofy in search of his longtime friend Kairi, who had been spirited away into the darkness. In the end, they saved the world of all worlds from the darkness that was closing in. Then, somewhere along the way, Sora fell into a deep slumber. Now that he is awake, he can't recall why he fell asleep to begin with. Second Entry A boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon. Not long ago, Sora journeyed with Donald and Goofy in search of his longtime friend Kairi, who had been spirited away into the darkness. In the end, they saved the world of all worlds from the darkness that was closing in. After that, Sora continued journeying in search of Riku, who was trapped on the other side of the door to darkness. And somewhere along the way, Sora fell into a deep slumber. With a new outfit and strengthened resolve, Sora has set out once more on a search for his friend Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' A boy chosen by a strange sword called a "Keyblade". After his island home was lost to the darkness, he joined forces with Donald, Goofy, and Mickey and saved all worlds. All these adventure were carefully recorded in Jiminy's Journals. Inside the datascape generated within the computer, a digital version of the real Sora (Data-Sora) quests in our hero's stead. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' A boy who wields a Keyblade. He has used its power to save the worlds from crisis more than once. Now, he has agreed to take the Mark of Mastery examination in order to retrieve a new power. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Story Before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' ''Blank Points'' ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Between Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts III Having failed his Mark of Mastery exam, Sora returns to the Realm of Sleep once again in hopes of becoming stronger, as well as to prepare for the inevitable final clash between the Seven Guardians of Light and the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. The young Keyblade wielder arrives in the sleeping Traverse Town, where he is reunited with the Spirit Dream Eaters who had assisted him on his previous journey. Sora forces himself once again into a state of sleep; it is his belief that having a good dream produced by the Spirits he befriended will allow him to make contact with the heart of Ventus inside of him, just as having the nightmare produced by Young Xehanort had done. Knowing his ability to wield the Keyblade will continue to deminish until he loses it completely upon Ventus's awakening, Sora plans to ask Ventus to share his power with him so that he may continue to protect the worlds and their residents from Master Xehanort at his full strength until that day comes. Unaware of just how unstable the flow of time and space are in the Realm of Sleep, however, Sora unintentionally creates a paradox in his attempt to use dreams to influence events in the real world. The time-space anomaly consumes him and, rather than writing Sora out of history due to his strong heart, transports him to the Sanctum of Time. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Category:Entelechy Category:Destiny Islands Category:Keyblade wielders Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Original characters Category:Seven Guardians of Light Appearance Personality Abilities Keyblade Magic Miscellaneous Trivia Category:Entelechy Category:Destiny Islands Category:Keyblade wielders Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Original characters Category:Seven Guardians of Light